


Of Sex and Home

by Kzell



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A/B/O With a twist, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Basically Porn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzell/pseuds/Kzell
Summary: Roy's always smelled nice, some times nicer than others.Or, alternatively, Ed desperately wants to be fucked and finally gets it.





	Of Sex and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashrelfury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashrelfury).



> Finally! After a century and a half, I'm finally posting my Secret Santa fic for Ashrelfury.  
> A big thanks to Humanedspresso for her advice and to Deminia for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> I also really loved to write it and it may very well bloom into a fully fledged AU one day ;)

Ed felt like he got kicked in the guts the second he opened the door of Mustang’s military building.

Fuck, but he hated Mating periods. He always felt like absolute shit all days, like his skin was stretched far too thin over his bones and a thousand ants were crawling in his flesh limbs. Masturbation was useless, no matter how many times he went down to it. On top of that, everybody was exuding pheromones around him and the animal part of his brain was getting mad with need.

He had no idea why the fuck anybody thought it was a good idea to make humans go through this two times a year. It was hell for anyone without a Mate and the lucky ones spent far too much time fucking their need away to be able to focus on anything else.

Speaking of a Mate, his Mark was itching like hell now and he had to close his fists not to scratch at it strongly enough to draw blood. Or at least not to make it worse than it already was. The ride back to Central had been a nightmare, locked up in a small metal box with dozens of people as much on edge as him. It was a fucking miracle nobody, Ed included, had started a fight with someone else just to relieve a bit of the pressure.

When the train had finally arrived in Central station, he was ready to chew through his seat in frustration. At least, he must have smelled dangerous enough for the girl who had been ogling him all trip no to try anything. Good. In normal times, he already wasn’t famous for his restraint, but in this state, he would have yelled at her strongly enough to end up with a new official complaint on his head. And Roy would have been pissed. Again.

Well, normally Ed would have been delighted with the prospect to rile him up. 

But it would have also meant more work. 

And more work meant less sex. 

And Ed was going to kill someone if he didn’t get fucked this second.

The walk through Central had been relatively peaceful. Most of the people were at home trying to see how many rounds of sex their bed could endure before breaking down and the slight wind was swiping away the scent of the remaining passersby.

But this bit of fresh air couldn’t last, could it? The military compound was packed with soldiers, people already heavy on pheromones on a normal day, but during Mating… Either the people there were bloody saints or there must be an orgy somewhere. And Ed wouldn’t bet a cenz on the first choice.

He finally reached the fucking door to Mustang’s team and kicked it open with his flesh leg. At least the sharp pain lancing through his foot for a few seconds should be enough to clear a bit of his mind. As a fact, it wasn’t, his throbbing need just getting sharper from smelling Roy’s scent even hidden under the layers of his team’s, but the surprising stares he got were still worth it.

Havoc almost fell down from his chair and the small radio pieces Fuery was holding scattered on the ground. How that man was able to focus enough to work in this state was beyond Ed. He was barely able to remember how to draw the array to boil water.

“Hi, Ed. How was your trip?” Hawkeye’s voice was as calm and collected as ever and only people who really knew her would have noticed the slight twitch in her right eye and the few hairs escaping her normally perfect bun. At least, it was hard on her too. Good. Ed could find some joy in the small things. 

“Is he here?” He should have been more polite with her, he really should have. But the want was digging a hole through his stomach and it was a miracle he still remembered how to talk. At least, Hawkeye seemed to understand him and just nodded, pointing at the closed door.

“He’s useless these days anyways. Everybody is. I still don’t understand why Führer Hakuro insists on making us work through Mating. It’s a disaster for productivity.”

She carefully gathered her files and stood up, looking at the team who had finally given up on pretending to be working and was openly staring at her, twitching with the need to run away.

“Everybody, since Lt. Colonel Elric needs to give his report to General Mustang, I think we can call it a day. Normally, I would have asked you to try and get some work done at home, but I don’t think any of you will have the mind to do it. Dismissed.”

The resulting chaos saw everyone scrambling to pack their things, jumping out of their chairs and rushing through the door in a scent of general relief. In a matter of seconds, it was over and Ed barely registered Havoc’s saucy wink and Breda’s slap on his shoulder before Hawkeye and him were the last ones in the room.

She held out her hand, gripping her files just a little too tight in the other. 

“Welcome home, Ed. I hope we will have a proper discussion when the madness will have finally died down.”

He clasped hers, shook it and rocked on the balls of his feet. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, thick and dry. Mustang must have noticed the rampage out there and his smell was even stronger, sweeping through the interstices of the door and turning Ed’s whole body into jelly.

Fortunately, Hawkeye seemed to understand, smiled, patted his shoulder and left, her step just a bit too stiff to be perfectly natural.

And now, Ed was alone with just a door between him and Roy. His Mark was throbbing and he pressed his flesh hand to it, trying to alleviate the almost painful need to be bitten anew there. He swallowed down, shook his head and willed himself to walk forward.

ooOoo

Roy’s head was bowed on his files when Ed entered, obviously trying to pretend to work. But, even if Ed hadn’t seen the slight tremble in his shoulders and the way he was holding his pen more like a weapon than anything, he couldn’t have missed his scent. The familiar masculine smell wafted around them, curling around Ed’s spine in a massive flash of desire and hunger.

It was funny in a way how being really able to smell his Mate after so long instantaneously calmed down Ed and he was able to breathe clearly again, the stress and pressure of Mating tightly coiled around his chest finally yielding down after days of discomfort. But, at the same time, the need in his guts reached a new level, jumping down in his throat and making his head spin with renewed want.

But the game had finally started and hell, if he wasn’t going to play it to the end.

Clasping his hands behind his back to prevent himself from fidgeting, he heard more than saw Roy take a deep intake breath, before finally raising his head and meeting Ed’s gaze.

Roy’s face was a mirror of Ed’s own feelings. Pupils blown so wide it was useless to search for a drop of dark blue in all the black, fangs shining through his too tight smile, ready to plunge through Ed’s flesh at a moment’s notice. It was a fucking miracle the man managed to stay that collected in this atmosphere. 

The bastard opened his mouth to speak, but no sound other than a low growl got out and he quickly coughed into his fist to try and mask it.

“Well…” He started again and it only came out as slightly rasped this time. “Are you here for your report, Fullmetal?”

Ed let out a short laugh at the absurdity of their attempt at conversation and started to slowly walk around the desk, always careful to stay beyond Roy’s arm reach, fully aware of Roy watching his every movement.

It also gave him a kick, this feeling. This dance between them, as two predators judging each other up, ready to pounce and fight at the slightest sign of weakness of the other. Ed reveled in this and, if he was tilting his head a bit too much to let his Mark shine through his hair, it was merely an accident.

“I got the bad guy, punched him up a few times and left him in jail under Colonel Harris’ supervision. It was an easy job.”

Roy steepled his gloved fingers on the table and frowned at Ed, eyes flashing beneath his bangs.

“So why did I got a call from that same Colonel Harris, telling me you opened the main street in half while chasing down your fugitive?” He took a deep breath that resonated through the silent room and Ed’s over stimulated senses. “You know how people are on edge during Mating.” 

His hands started to curl into fists and Ed’s whole being bristled.

Ed hissed through his teeth. “Well, I wouldn’t have done that if…” He trailed off, stopping near Roy’s shoulder. The bastard hadn’t deigned turn his head, but his right black eye was still zeroed on Ed. On his neck, just below the line of his open uniform jacket, Ed could see Roy’s own Mark calling to him.

There was a moment of absolute silence, where the world itself stopped turning on its axis.

And then, it descended into chaos.

ooOoo

Ed launched himself forward, vaulting over the mahogany desk, not caring one bit for the flurry of papers and stationery he sent scattering around the room. Roy was fast though and he jumped out of his chair before Ed could grab much more than the collar of his vest.

However, Ed’s own weight and momentum sent them both crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs and fangs. Ed tried to bite through the uniform, but the thick cloth only left him with a mouthful of wool. Worse, it gave Roy the second of inattention he needed to grab Ed by the flesh of his nape and yanked him on the side, gloved hand tightening around his neck.

Ed growled and thrashed around, blindly trying to kick Roy in the leg with his right foot. The resulting hiss of pain told him he reached his goal and the fingers loosened, letting him gulp for breath for a fraction of second.

Roy tried to use his own weight to hold Ed down, but the idiot just managed to open his flank and Ed easily slipped through. A well placed elbow against his back cut Roy’s breath for enough time for Ed to climb back on him and finally – finally – sank his teeth into his bare flesh.

Roy stilled instantly beneath him, muscles taut like too tight strings. Ed could feel the breath flowing through Roy’s neck as he was munching through the skin, tasting the well-deserved blood on his tongue. 

He had won and that felt like ecstasy.

Now he could get his fuck.

When his instincts deemed the Mark renewed enough, he let go and lapped at it for a bit, coating the wound with a thick layer of his own saliva. Roy was still bleeding, but it wouldn’t be for long.

Satisfied, he started to lean away to let Roy stand back up, but two strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the floor strongly enough to knock the breath out of him. Roy loomed over him, black eyes flashing with anger at having lost this fight.

Ed didn’t even try to hide his cocky smile. He cocked his head, pushing his hair away with a shrug of his shoulder and waited. Roy growled low and menacing in his throat and Ed’s insides melted. Fuck, but he loved to have him like this. He was already rock hard from the fight, but feeling Roy’s fangs slowly pierce his flesh was enough to make him writhe and whimper. Roy himself was draped around him, his hot safe weight holding him down on the ground. He could feel the answering hardness against his leg as he tried to rub against it. Roy’s answering growl was muffled by his own skin, but he could certainly feel it rumble through him, all the way down to his fingertips. Ed closed his arms around him, holding him close and closer and letting him taste and bite as his content.

The room was quiet, its silence only broken by their breaths slowly calming down after the fight. They may not have done anything yet, but the agony of going through the Mating without his Mate was already forgotten and Ed closed his eyes, basking in the smell of Roy, in the slight pain, more pleasurable than anything, where he was still sucking at his neck and the overall wellness of it all.

He felt good.

He felt whole.

ooOoo

A slight movement against his jaw made him reopen his eyes. Roy had finished to Mark him again and was nuzzling his way against his neck, peppering his jaw with the lightest of kisses before reaching his mouth.

Their first real kiss after weeks away from each other was slow and loving, Roy’s tongue lazily thrusting through Ed’s mouth, tasting him whole, carefully not to miss an inch of him. Roy’s hands slowly slid along his neck, his chest, grazing along his erect nipples through the thin cotton of his shirt and down on his stomach. Leaving his mouth at Ed’s infinite regret, he sat down, straddling Ed’s thighs and started to unbuckle Ed’s belt, a playful smile on his face. The cavalry skirt followed not too long after.

But when he started to shimmy Ed’s trousers and pants out of the way, Ed couldn’t take it anymore and reached towards Roy’s military vest. It was still standing crooked on his chest, wrinkled beyond repair, some buttons hanging loose on their thread where Ed had pulled the fabric far too much during the fight. A few drops of drying blood from his Mark were still drying on the collar and Ed’s chest swelled with the pride of having put them here. For anyone else, Roy would have thrown a fit at seeing his uniform reduced to this, but his quite smug smirk told a whole other story. But when Ed’s hand curled around Roy’s lapel, Roy batted it away.

“Tssk, I didn’t remember allowing you to move. Lie back down and let me do it.”

Ed huffed, but let his hand fall back to the ground. Roy slightly tapped at his hips and he obligingly lifted them to allow for him to slide his trousers and underwear out. 

“You’re just pissed because I got to be the one to do the first bite. Accept it, old man. I..”

His sentence ended by a sharp hiss, when Roy had violently gripped him by the thighs. Ed shuddered in pleasure at the idea of finding fingers-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Roy’s eyes were back to be blown wide with want, and just a little gleam of dominance that always turned Ed’s insides to mush. When he spoke again, Roy’s voice was cold and sharp as a whip.

“You’re going to obey me, Lt. Colonel. Or I may have to tie you up.” He tapped his chin with a gloved hand, before smirking down at Ed, fangs glinting in the crude light of the office. “Or maybe, I could just hold you down like this.”

A gloved hand slid around Ed’s neck, not quite blocking Ed’s breathing, but enough to know it was there. Ed smiled, chin defiantly up.

“Well, we have all the rest of Mating week for that, General.”

Roy’s eyes flashed. Ed had known for years the fucker had a rank kink the size of Central City. He could almost hear him purring from where he was sitting next to his left side.

Roy’s other hand was stroking Ed’s inner thigh, the back of his fingers brushing against Ed’s erect dick.

“I will let it slide this time. But don’t think you can speak again before I tell you to.”

The wandering hand slid lower beneath Ed’s dick, fondling his balls a bit, before slipping even lower, along his perineum to stop at the sensitive flesh around his asshole. Ed instinctively drew up his legs, allowing for better access. He must have made quite a debauched view, lying on the floor still in his uniform jacket and shirt, the pants, cavalry skirt and underwear discarding on the side, at the mercy of a man who will fuck him raw, with barely bothering to get his dick out of his pants. They would have time for slow, loving sex or kinky bondage when they’ll get home later. Now, all Ed wanted was to be taken hard and fast right on the floor of Roy’s office.

And then, both hands disappeared from his skin and Ed swallowed a whimper of protest. Roy, the ultimate bastard, just sat up straighter and proceeded to remove his right glove. With his mouth. Slowly, bit by excruciating bit, his teeth scraping on the rough cloth, white turning grey with saliva.

_Fuck._

And Ed had to lie there, not allowed to speak or move through this. 

Throwing his now useless glove away, Roy started to lick his fingers. One by one. Never looking away from Ed’s eyes.

_Not allowed to touch._

He was going to really turn mad this time.

Roy smelled of lust, of home, of Mate. They may have bitten each other barely a few minutes ago, but it wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough until they could be joined together in the most intimate of ways. Until he could feel Roy completely inside and out. 

Roy stood up and went to his desk, probably to get the bottle of lube they kept there for _special occasions_. Ed drew a long breath, trying to get his bearings together. He could feel his whole body shake with frustration at having to stay completely still.

But, sometimes, it was better to disobey, wasn’t it?

Ed crossed his arms on his chest. Looking down at his fists, he forced them to unclench a little bit. Four red crescents looked right back at him on his palm. Fuck. He breathed through his nose a couple more times and finally spoke.

“Well.” His voice was rasped, rough to his own ears with desperation. “You’re taking your sweet time over there. Maybe I should do it myself then.” Then, like an afterthought. “General.”

The unexpected bang of the closing drawer startled him. Shit, his nerves were that frayed. Roy was staring down at him, one brow arched.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet?”

He strolled leisurely back to Ed, almost absent mindedly rubbing his lube-coated fingers against each other. A gesture oddly reminiscent of the way he was casting fire.

Ed’s smile grew even bigger. Cockier.

“Well, maybe your old age is finally rubbing off on me. I must be going deaf.”

Roy knelt down next to him, his face totally blank. His musk was dark, strong, with a touch of danger. Ed’s stomach clenched in anticipation. 

“I guess” His left hand, still gloved, brushed against Ed’s hair. “I should punish you, then.”

Suddenly, Ed’s hair was tugged backwards, his breath knocked out of lungs. Roy’s gloved hand clenched tight around Ed’s neck. Ed’s whole body twitched, but Roy’s right hand had already caught his thigh, quickly sliding its way towards his hole.

And fuck, right it was. Two fingers shoved in there, pumping him with the most delicious kind of agony. He was still a bit loose of the four ones he got up there this morning, thinking of the afternoon. Thinking of this right moment. It was strange how Roy’s always felt different, better. Ed’s hand was always at the wrong angle, but Roy could hit all the best points in him.

And hitting them, he did. Ed was growling low and loud in his throat, his whole body thrashing around with pleasure, sweet pressure slowly building in his gut.

But it wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

He needed Roy’s fucking cock.

_NOW!_

He was twisting himself so much Roy had releasing him, probably afraid he might suffocate himself under his hand.

“Fuck, Roy. Please. Fuck.”

He heard more than saw Roy unbuckling his belt, sliding the zipper down and fucking finally take out his cock. He could smell it from all the way here, the unmistakably scent of his Mate, concentrated in this one point, ready for him.

And then, Roy was putting Ed’s right leg on his shoulder and pushing forward. Ed’s howl was so loud it was probably heard from the other side of the building.

_But fuck, it was good!_

His body had craved it so much for two days, he had fucked himself raw with his fingers, he had come so many times, but it had never been enough. He had needed his Mate, more than he had never needed anything in his life.

And he was here.

Roy was over him, inside him. Everywhere. Ed was bathed in his scent, his whole universe crushed back to this tiny point in time and space. They were only one, joined together and Ed kissed him, biting and sucking at his chapped lips.

Roy’s whole body was pressing him down, still fully clothed. He could feel the metallic buckle of his belt tapping against his naked butt with each powerful thrusts. It would leave delicious bruises there tonight, all red and purple. The rough cloth of Roy’s military shirt was scratching against Ed’s cock, his jacket’s metallic buttons scraping against his chest, toying the edge between pleasure and pain. Roy was enveloping him, covering him inside out, a hot flame of pure bliss shooting right through Ed’s overwhelmed nerves. But what dragged Ed’s attention the more was Roy’s face, brows covered in sweat, blown out pupils boring holes into Ed’s face, red-bitten lips open as he gasped for air. And beyond that, the sheer expression of love in his dark eyes, shining bright through the lust. 

The feeling of home.

The pressure was overwhelming now, shooting from his stomach, from his cock, to the tips of fingers, of his toes, to the roots of his damn hair. He had never felt more alive than in these moments. In the first fuck of Mating. When all your screaming instincts are finally silenced and all what is left is pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Roy’s smell was becoming darker and darker, his movement more erratic each time he pushed back inside Ed. He was close too and that certainty only fueled Ed’s pleasure. 

He needed just a little thing more to be pushed over the edge. Ed tilted his head, the hand not holding on to Roy for dear life brushing his hair away from his Mark. Roy stopped right in his track, breathless, eyes zeroed on the still bloody flesh. 

It felt like a moment suspended in time. A perfect moment.

And then, Roy dove right back, biting Ed’s neck and pushing himself even further. All the way deep into Ed’s core.

Ed screamed, stars blinding his vision. Everything went white, then black. He was floating somewhere, outside of the world itself. Warm and satiated between Roy’s arms, protected by his body, scented into his smell.

Perfection.

When Ed opened his eyes, Roy was smiling down at him, eyes drooping with exhaustion. He was holding himself on his shaky forearms, but Fuck prevent him not to be a perfect gentleman and not to drop like a dead weight on Ed’s body after a round of earth shattering sex. Ed rolled his eyes, huffed and brought him back against his chest.

“Hey, you know what?”

The sap bopped his nose against Ed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you.”

Right now, Ed didn’t have the force to pretend he hated all that romantic crap. He was feeling far too content for this. In a few hours, they will be home and ready for the second round. Maybe with ropes this time, even. But, now. Now, Ed tipped his head back against the floor with an audible thump, making Roy look up at him with concern.

“You’re an idiot, you know.”

But he just tightened his hold against Roy, kissed his cheek and whispered back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
